


ace in the hole

by unserene



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asexuality, Gen, Platonic Romance, basically a bunch of pretty words and FEELINS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unserene/pseuds/unserene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi has a difficult writer's block and looks for his inspiration in stars and rays of sunshine. His band members help him realize what was missing all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ace in the hole

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my livejournal (tteacupp) and tumblr (bonsungan)

_“Her eyes, as beautiful as a sweet summertime song, her voice, as melodic as-”_

No.  
It didn’t sound right.

Yoongi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Why couldn’t he write? Usually, lyrics flowed out of him like water in a river. But now, he just couldn’t figure it out. He, Min Yoongi, Yoongi of the Min, Min Suga, couldn’t write lyrics. He couldn’t write his lyrics. Namjoon was already done with his verse and Jungkook’s verses! Hoseok is probably already recording and Yoongi can’t even start writing his part of the song and he doesn’t even know why he can’t figure out for the life of him why he can’t just write one fucking lyric about falling in love.

He froze. Falling in love. Yoongi skimmed his memories of his life, middle school, high school. He has no recollection of falling in love. The only things he love are his mom, his dad, his band members, and music. Min Yoongi has never fallen in love and he wanted to scream. He felt himself break into a sweat. _What’s wrong with me? Why haven’t I ever fallen in love before? Everyone else has, why haven’t I? Am I broken? Why can’t I just fall in love with some nice girl why can’t I be like everyone else-_

“Yoongi.” Tall and noble, Namjoon stepped into the room. “Are you done with your lyrics? Manager wants them by next week on Monday. We’re recording that next Friday.”

“Ah.. about that, Namjoon.. uh.. I’m..” Yoongi paused. Should he tell his leader about his problem? “I’m.. I’ll be a bit late on turning in lyrics. Only one day.”

The blond gave him a quizzical look. “Late? Are you slacking? Stop taking so many goddamn naps, Jesus Christ.”

“I’m not. I’ll just need a bit more time. Stop whining, it makes your face look uglier than usual.”

“Min Yoongi!” Yoongi smiled as Namjoon’s face turned even uglier as he crumpled it up to show his distaste. When the younger’s face decrinkled, he found stars in Namjoon’s eyes and a galaxy in his being.

Oh.  
_Oh._

“I’m.. gonna get going now, ugly face. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Why are you leaving so early..?” he asked, but Yoongi was already out of the door.

He had to see if it was real. He had to see if love wasn’t really just for romance.

Yoongi could easily find Taehyung and Jimin. He could hear by their yelling and screaming.

“Jungkookie~ come out, come out, we have a surprise for you!”

He could hear whimpering from the closet door as he walked by. Jimin spotted his next victim and pounced Yoongi.

“Yoongi-hyung, have you seen Jungkook? Taetae and I have a surprise for him.”

His eyes flicked to the back of the closet and met Jungkook’s eyes for a millisecond. He reverted his eyes back to Jimin.

“I saw him run down to the recording studio to hide from you two.”

“Ah, thanks, hyung!” Jimin ran down to the door at the end of the room.

“Wait a second, Yoongi, you _liar!_ ” Taehyung yelled as he dragged Jungkook out of the closet by his ear.

“I’m sorry Yoongi! I’m sorry! Please save me from this nightmare!”

Yoongi pinched the bridge of his nose. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down, Yoongi._

“All of you! Calm down. Aren’t you supposed to be practicing?”

“We already did.”

“Homework?”

“Jungkook finished and we aren’t twelve, hyung!”

“Pokemon?”

“Hyung!”

“What, you don’t like Pokemon?”

Jungkook rubbed his arm bashfully. “What if a girl heard you say that? I don’t want her to dislike me just because I _might_ like Pokemon.”

Yoongi laughed and ruffled his hair. “Girls aren’t like that. They don’t usually just start to dislike you because you like Pokemon. Usually.”  
“Usually?” Jungkook questioned. “What if they-”

“Shh.. just drop it, Jungkook.” Taehyung whispered as he pet Jungkook’s hair. “We have a surprise for you anyway…” Taehyung went from calm to almost nuts in a few moments.

Yoongi smiled as Jimin and Taehyung ran around after the terrified maknae. And he saw stars and felt the warmth of sunshine wash over his body as he watched the boys play. He felt like he was 6 again, playing with his toys again while his mom made lunch.

“Yoongi. Hyung. Yoongi-hyung. Suga. Min Yoongi. Earth to Yoongi, do you copy?”

“...What?” Yoongi was confused. Did he space out for that long?

“You’ve been staring into space for the past 2 minutes.”

“Yah, can’t you leave your hyung alone? Go play tag again!”

“Aww, hyung is thinking about a girl!”

Yeah, Yoongi wishes he was.

 

The redhead was in the kitchen, resting from his trek around the company grounds, searching for inspiration. His legs were propped up on the chair across from him as he drank the half empty water bottle from the fridge. Yoongi intensely hoped that Jimin didn’t try to sprinkle laxatives in like last time. He shivered at the memory of Namjoon cursing in the bathroom for 2 hours, of him calling his mom and telling her he loved him and if he didn’t come out of this bathroom again, to kick Jimin right in the asshole. It wasn’t exactly his favorite memory of the rapper.

As if on cue, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Seokjin walked through the door with groceries bombarding their arms.

“Will somebody _please_ help us carry these groceries, I have almost tripped _twice_ and I cannot believe that anyone would let all of us just _walk up these steps without helping us you are all so ungrateful and rude._ ” Namjoon whines as he sets the bags on the table Yoongi was currently stationed at. The rapper gave him the stink eye. “Thanks for the help, Yoongi.”

Yoongi smiled. “Any time, darling.” That earned the older a scoff and Namjoon left the room.

“Ooh, Yoongi, you’re getting feisty! You old cougar.” Hoseok giggles from behind his bag full of eggs and ramen.  
“I’m not a cougar, Hoseok, you just have bad eyesight.” He finally got his lazy ass up off of the chair he was lounging on and helped Seokjin with putting away the groceries.

“Ah.. thank you for helping.. finally.” The eldest teased, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the special way his do when he smiles. Yoongi smiled back. “Any time. Almost.”

“Aw, you’re both leaving me out of this love triangle! This is why it’s called a love _triangle_ , not a love Seokjin and Yoongi making googly eyes at each other.” This comment earned Hoseok a dirty look from his hyungs. “..I’m just saying.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. Hoseok could be so dramatic, and Seokjin was almost too pretty, but he had to admit.. Hoseok and Seokjin were probably some of his favorite people in the entertainment company. They were both romantic, attractive, and funny, but most of the similarities stopped there. Both of them were almost polar opposites, which made them go together even better. They were like complimentary colors. Hoseok could be blue, Seokjin could be orange. Seokjin could be red, Hoseok would be green. They contrasted so perfectly and it was almost the perfect mistake, and their friendship was strong.

Yoongi smiled, and he could taste colors and feel sounds and see clearer than he had ever seen before.

And he knew.

“Okay, lovebirds, I have to leave you to put away the groceries.”

“Aw, why are you ditching us? Hot date with your pillow?”

“No, with your mom.”

“Seokjin, that was bad, even for you.”

“Children. It’s time to be quiet. Yoongi is talking. I’m going to finish my lyrics at the studio.”

“Oh. Okay, good luck! I promise that you can get back to your pillow girlfriend soon, Yoongi.”

Yoongi grinned again and left.

 

When he had left the studio and Namjoon earlier, he had been confused and hurt by himself. As he enters it now, he feels more confident and he has everything he needs to write.

The lyrics had already begun to drift into his subconscious, waiting to be poured out and hammered into words. He turned on his computer and let the lyrics flow.

He had realized that love wasn’t just meant for romantics, and walks in parks with that one person you want to hold in your arms for the rest of your life, or kissing that one person, or fucking that one person or whatever romantics like to do. It was being with a group of friends on a sunny day downtown, it was looking at yourself in a mirror and thinking, _‘Hey, I look pretty damn good.’_ , it was getting tucked into bed and kissed on your forehead every night by your parents, it was colors, it was friendship, it was loyalty, it was in everything, in Yoongi, in Namjoon, in Seokjin, in everyone.

On the walk back from the kitchen, Yoongi realized he didn’t love anyone romantically, and he probably never will. That’s okay. It’s always going to be okay. It was his life and in his life, he had more important things to worry about than a relationship or falling in love.

He was Yoongi, and he was okay.


End file.
